YuGiOh Valentines Day special
by luvcatz941
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Yami plans to spend the holiday with his aibou and he has a huge surprise for Yugi. I wonder what it could be. I'll leave that for you dear readers to discover and yes this is almost like a sequel to the Christmas special.


It's Valentines Day. Everyone has plans with their loved ones. Seto plans on taking Jonouchi to an amusement park in KaibaCorp's tower, Bakura wants to take Ryou out to dinner, Marik wants to treat Malik to a movie, Honda and Anzu are going to the park with Otogi and Shizuka as a double date, and Yami has a secret plan for him and Yugi.

Yami had Yugi meet him just outside his grandfather's game shop and he'll take him to where he plans on being. So, while waiting for him to finish getting ready outside the shop, an angel wearing pink appeared right next to Yami. Facing the angel, Yami asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Valentines Angel; sister of the Christmas Angel." To hear 'Christmas Angel' made Yami remember the angel that grants Christmas wishes. It was thanks to her that him, Bakura and Marik are back with the ones they love.

Facing the shop, Yami said, "Why are you here?"

"I wonder around Domino City on this day every year, being sure that everyone is having a wonderful Valentines Day. If things go downhill for a couple, I cast a bit of magic to change the atmosphere and get the couple to be happy again. What do you plan on doing for this Valentines Day?"

"I have a big surprise planned for him; I plan on proposing to him tonight under the full-moon."

Turning toward him, the Valentines Angel said, "That is so sweet! For you to propose to him, Yugi must be very important to you."

Giving out a romantic sigh, Yami reply, "He is." Then hearing the lock come undone from the inside, Yami straighten up with his hands in his pockets and the Valentines Angel vanish.

Walking out the door, Yugi called back to his grandpa. "I'll probably be home late, grandpa."

"That doesn't matter Yugi, it's Valentines Day, you can be out as long as you want as long as you stay safe." Yami heard Sugoroku from inside the game shop.

"Don't worry. I'm always in good hands when I'm with Yami."

"I know. Have fun!"

"See you later." Yugi reply to his grandfather one last time and left the shop, with the door shut behind him. Looking back up, Yugi locked gazes with Yami.

"All set, Yugi?" said Yami.

Nodding, Yugi said, "Yes. I can't wait to see what you have planned for us tonight."

Taking his hand, Yami reply with a smile, "You'll love it." And so, Yami and Yugi walk hand-in-hand to where Yami plans on spending Valentines Day at. A few minutes later, walking through the park, Yugi saw Yami lead him beyond some trees of the forest.

Sunset, and the couple arrive in a clearing in the forest. Seeing the setting took Yugi by surprise; a few inches in front of them is a red blanket with a picnic basket set in one corner of the blanket along with a few candles surrounding the blanket and the basket, and in front of the picnic set up is a little open area where the full-moon will be shining into. Glancing around the clearing as they lay down on the blanket, Yugi said as Yami lit the candles, "This is amazing, Yami."

With the candles all lit up, Yami started to take out the food from the basket. "After we eat, I have another surprise for you. But I'll give it to you in the moon-light."

Looking forward to his other surprise, Yugi happily had dinner with Yami. While they ate, the two would talk about how happy they are together, tell each other jokes, laugh at some memories they share, and give each other sweet kisses. When they had finished eating and when they saw the full-moon shine in the clearing, Yami took Yugi's hand and they stepped into the moon-light. Standing right in the middle of the light, Yami held Yugi's hands tenderly.

Clearing his thoughts with a sigh, Yami said to Yugi, "Yugi, when I was a spirit that resided in the Millennium Puzzle, at first I did not care about the welfare of others, just wanted to set things right for those that were victims to the darkness. But then when you found out about my existence and I learned of how you are concerned for others, I changed how I felt about others and I came to care about you the most.

"As time past by us, I came to cherish you and care about you more than anything in all of the world." Then, noticing and feeling Yugi's heart begin to race, Yami continued as he caress his soft cheek with his other hand going into his pocket, "Yugi, I love you more than my own life, whether as the pharaoh from Egypt or this life now."

To hear Yami's words come out like that, Yugi held a hand to his racing heart as he watch Yami go down on one knee and holding a small black box in his hands. The moment he open the box to show a diamond ring that shined as bright as the moon-light Yugi stood there amazed as Yami added, "Will you do the honor of staying with me as a married couple?"

Tears in his eyes, Yugi answered as he held his other hand to Yami, "Yes, I will stay with you."

Taking Yugi's offered hand while still on his knees, Yami took the ring from the box and slip it onto his wedding finger. With the ring settle on his finger, Yugi gaze at it and said as Yami stood back on his feet, "This is beautiful, Yami."

Smiling at his beloved partner, Yami said as he wrap his arms around him, "I knew you would love it."

Turning from the ring to gaze into the pair of crimson eyes that he loves to stare into, Yugi reply as more tears came to his amethyst eyes, "Thank you for this Valentines Night!"

Wiping the tears from the amethyst eyes that he loves, Yami said with a romantic smile, "You're welcome, and thank you for being my light."

Hugging him very tight in his arms, Yugi said, "You're welcome." Then, Yami gently held Yugi's chin, tipped his head up and leaned close to his lover and they share a long kiss under the full moon.

Watching them from up in a tree, the Valentines Angel smiled, being happy for them. Then she turned to an imaginary audience, "Happy Valentines Day, everyone." And so, with a wink, she disappeared into the night.


End file.
